History Repeats Itself
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: Yoyo finds two old diaries that were written by two members of the old GG gang of the past. However, as Yoyo reads the diaries he finds that some of the events that happen in the diaries are very similar to the events that are going on now. BeatxYoyo


History Repeats Itself

Ch. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jet Set Radio Future or Jet Grind Radio.**

**Parings:** **BeatxYoyo**

**Summary: Yoyo finds two old diaries in the attic of the Garage that were written by two members of the old GG gang of the past. However, as Yoyo reads the diaries he finds that a lot of the events that happen in the diaries are very similar to the events that are happening right now. As if the repeating past is not enough to keep Yoyo occupied, he also has to deal with his secret crush on Beat. So will Yoyo have a happy ending or will his world come crashing down on him. **

**This story takes place after the defeat of Poison Jam, but Yoyo has not been kidnapped yet. Also, I have no clue in what year Jet Set Radio Future takes place in so let's just say that it takes place in the year 2050.**

**

* * *

**Yoyo really hated winter, I mean he really, really hated winter. It was way too cold and the snow and ice that came along with the cold season made it so that the rudies of Tokyo had to be a bit more cautious or risk slipping on some ice and in turn get seriously hurt. Whenever there was a snowstorm, the rudies of the Tokyo would all stay indoors, it was way too risky to try and skate in all that snow so they did not even attempt to go outside in all that snow.

These were all of the reasons that Yoyo hated winter and now Yoyo had yet another reason to hate winter, it ruined his plans of hanging out with Beat today. Yoyo and Beat were supposed to go and spry some tags over at 99th street today, but the huge snowstorm that came out of nowhere prevented them (and every other rudie in Tokyo) from going outside. Yoyo had been looking forwarded to this day all week, but the snowstorm ruined any chances of spending the day with Beat. There was an extra special reason why Yoyo was so disappointed about his day with Beat being ruined, and it goes like this: Yoyo had a crush on Beat. Yoyo couldn't wait to spend time with his secret crush, but it looked like any chance in that happening today was completely ruined. So saying that Yoyo was in a bad mode today was the understatement of the century.

Everyone in the GG's thought that Yoyo was in such a bad mode because he couldn't go outside, and this was true to some extent but the major reason was in such a bad mode was because he couldn't spend the day with Beat. Only two people in the GG's knew about the true major reason for Yoyo's bad mode and those two people were Garam and Rhyth. Garam and Rhyth knew about Yoyo's crush on Beat and they honestly had no problem with it. Rhyth was actually trying to get Yoyo and Beat together but she had yet to get Yoyo to confess his feelings to Beat. Rhyth wanted to help Yoyo get together with Beat for two reasons. The first reason was that Yoyo was her best friend so of course she would try her best to get him together with the person he loves. The second reason was well…. Rhyth was a yaoi fangirl, a huge yaoi fangirl so finding out about Yoyo's crush on Beat made Rhyth's day. She has been trying to get Yoyo to confess his love to Beat ever since she had found out that Yoyo was in love with him.

Garam didn't meddle in Yoyo's love life, but that didn't stop Rhyth from trying to get him to help her on her epic mission to get Yoyo and Beat together. Yoyo was just happy that Garam didn't shun him for being gay. Garam could truly care less if Yoyo was gay, when he found out about Yoyo being gay he just shrugged and said "Hey, you like who you like as long as your happy." In some ways Yoyo was happy that the two of them knew about his sexual preferences and about his love for Beat. He could always talk to them about it without the fear of being ridiculed. Sure, he wished that Rhyth would stop trying to get him to tell Beat that he loved him, but he knew that she was doing so out of good intentions (and to fulfill her yaoi fantasies), however today had to be a day that Yoyo wished that they didn't know about his two major secrets.

Snow days always made him board and pretty much just lack energy to do well, anything. Add to the fact that Yoyo had something that he had been looking forward to for whole entre week get cancelled to the mix and that left Yoyo with absolutely no desire to deal with anyone today. Rhyth and Garam kept trying to drag him into playing some video games with the rest of the gang, but Yoyo really wasn't in the mood for playing games. Luckily, after receiving a, as Garam liked to call it, glare of doom from Yoyo the two of them quickly got the message that Yoyo wanted to be left alone and they went and joined the rest of the gang in playing some video games, which left Yoyo to sit and stare out the window for about half the day. Unfortunately, glaring at all of the snowflakes that fall to the ground gets very boring after a couple of hours and Yoyo found himself to be the unfortunate victim of boredom.

"I'm so bored, yo!" Yoyo shouted just as the falling snow started to finally slow down. "If you're so bored why don't you go and poke around in the attic, I'm sure you can find something up there to amuse you." Gum shouted right back without taking her eyes of the TV screen; she was going to beat Corn, Beat, and Rhyth in Super Smash Brothers Brawl even if it killed her. "We have an attic?" Yoyo asked blankly. "Yes, we have an attic, it's the door next to Corn's bedroom you don't need a flashlight or anything the lightswitch is at the very bottom of the steeps." Gum answered in a clearly annoyed tone, a tone that let Yoyo know that if he asked her any more questions he would face her fury. Gum was usually rather calm and helpful, but she was extraordinary competitive, it was like she had a completely different personality.

Taking the oh so subtle hint, Yoyo quickly left the room and made his way to the attic door. It didn't take long for Yoyo to make his way to the attic; he opened the door, turned on the lights, and made his way up the stairs in record time. Once he was in the attic he took a close look at his surroundings. The attic was very big and it had piles of boxes and junk in almost every corner of the room. There was an old, broken pinball machine in the center of the room with some boxes piled around it and there were a couple of old stereos that had obviously seen better days sitting in the far left corner of the room. There was also an old red couch sitting next to the stereos, and lying on the couch were two small cardboard boxes that were covered in a thick layer of dust. Being the ever curious boy that he was, Yoyo immediately made his way over to the two boxes so he could see what was inside them. The first box was full of old records some kind, they had a record player at the Garage so Yoyo decided that he would just take the box with him so he could listen to the records later. Yoyo checked the other box only to see that it was chuck-full of things. Lying on the top of all the random things in the box was a Photograph of what looked like a huge rudie gang. There were a total of ten rudies in the picture plus one dog. The strange thing about the picture was the fact that a few of the rudies in the picture looked a lot like the people that Yoyo knew.

The dog in the picture looked just like Potts and there was one girl in the picture who had a rather uncanny resemblance to Gum, and one of the other girls in the picture looked just like Poison Jams leader, Cube. There was also a boy that looked just like Beat and another boy that looked kind of similar to Yoyo. 'Who are these people and why do they look so much like the people I know?' Yoyo thought as he looked at the picture. "Maybe Corn would know who they are, he seems to know everything when it comes to other gangs…" he said out loud to himself, and with that said he placed the photo down beside him and continued to look throe the box. Along with the picture there was an old pair of 3-d glasses, a pair of headphones that looked like the ones that the Beat lookalike in the picture was wearing, and at the very bottom of the box were two very old books.

Upon further inspection, Yoyo found that the two old books were not just ordinary books. In fact the two books were actually diaries written by… Beat and Yo-yo……. Hang on, Beat and Yo-yo?! Yoyo quickly grabbed one of the books (the one that had Beat's diary written on the front cover) and flipped it open. He immediately started to read the words that were written on the first page.

**July 10, 2000**

**Dear Journal, diary, whatever the hell you want to call this thing:**

**I have finally done it; I have finally made a rudie gang of my own. I decided to call my gang the GG's, short for Graffiti Gang. I already have two people in my gang as well; their names are Tab and Gum. Gum is a girl with blond hair, brown eyes, and a love for the color green. She's pretty cool, and it seems like she knows everything there is to know about Tokyo-to. Tab is a boy with brown hair, a blue jumpsuit, and a blue wool cap that covers his eyes. He's really smart and he actually taught me a few skating tricks. We have already claimed ****Shibuya-cho as our territory and so far things are going good. We even have our own little mascot, a little dog with a star on his back. We had found the dog in a box out in one of the alleyways in Shibuya-cho. We couldn't just levee him there, so we decided to take care of it. We decided to name him Potts, don't ask me why we decided to name him that; Gum was the one who came up with the name and me and Tab could not talk her into naming it something else. Oh I have to go, I will write in this thing again later. Also, Note to self: If you grab onto the back of a car, you can go uphill without much difficulty. I have to thank Tab for teaching me that trick.**

Yoyo closed the diary and then grabbed the diary that had 'Yo-yo's diary' written on the front cover. He quickly opened the diary to the first page, only to find that there was also a photo lying on the page. In the photo, there was the boy who looked like Yoyo sitting on the hood of an old car. The boy had a different hair color then Yoyo, but other than that he looked just like Yoyo. Yoyo flipped the picture over only to see the words 'Yo-yo August 10, 2000' written on it. 'So this is Yo-yo…' Yoyo thought before he put the photo down. Yoyo looked back at the diary and started to read the first entry.

**August 6, 2000**

**Dear Diary:**

**I decided to write in this diary so that I many never forget my experiences as a rudie. However, I just became a rudie about three weeks ago so I don't really have anything particularly exiting to write in this thing yet. What should I write about then? Hold on, I know what I can write about! I should write about that gang that is slowly taking over Tokyo-to! Well, actually I don't know much about them personally, but I can put down what I know. From what I have heard on Jet Set Radio and from other lone Rudies on the streets, they have a total of five members so far. I have also heard that their leader goes by the name Beat. So far, the GG's have taken over Kogane-cho, Shibuya-cho, and Benten-cho. Some rudies are saying that they will be ruling over Tokyo-to by the end of the year. That's a little hard to believe, but they have been able to defeat all of the gangs that they have gone up against…… Whatever, I bet I could beat any GG in a race to spray a tag. Actually, that is what I am going to do tomorrow; I am going to challenge a GG in a spray paint race in Benten-cho. I already know where their hideout is, so I should have no problems finding a GG to race me. I am going to show those GG's that I'm DA MAN!**

Yoyo closed the dairy and smiled slightly. It seems that the kid who wrote this Diary had a personality that was exactly like his own. Yoyo looked at the two old diaries and his slight smile soon turned into a large grin, it looks like he found something to keep him from being bored for a few days………

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter one.** **The two diaries were written by the Beat and Yo-yo from Jet Grind Radio. I have never written a yaoi story before, but I will do my best to make this a good story for you all. Anyway, please review and don't flame. **


End file.
